Semiconductor devices generally include a transistor, a diode, a capacitor, a resistor or the like. In semiconductor devices including resistors, the resistor is generally formed of a low resistivity metal used to form a gate electrode or an interconnection line, thus, an increasing length of the resistor is needed to meet a desired magnitude of resistance of the resistor. The increasing length of the resistor results in a larger resistor occupying a larger area in the semiconductor device, which, as semiconductor devices become increasingly smaller, presents a problem.